Meeting Place
by MoiHoiHoi
Summary: Human AC. Butch and China meet at a concert, where Butch is singing since K.K. is sick. Can they keep in touch and find a way to love? Rated T in case of minor swearing, and kissing.


**Chapter 1**

The cold snow rushed against her cold body. She had the right mind to give it up and go home, but she had to get to the café. It wasn`t a life or death situation, of course, but the weekly concert was tonight, when Keith Kingdom Slider played a few songs. The first song he played gave you a CD of it, but the others were free. Well, they were all free, but you didn`t get anything from the others. She wanted to request a song.

Shivering, the girl found the museum. The white building blended in with the blizzard, but you can`t miss it when you run straight into it, right? Sighing in relief, she ran into the building. The tiled floor was slippery, but the girl didn't slip, even at the rushing speed she was at. She went into the warm basement, but found in dismay the place was packed.

Sighing again, she slipped onto a chair by the counter, where a gray-haired man was serving coffee and hot chocolate, cookies and muffins. The man pushed up his tiny glasses and walked over to the girl.

"Why, hello, China. What would you like today?" China gave a grunt as she pulled off her scarf, almost choking herself. "Hot cocoa and a few ginger spice cookies, please." She came often to the cafe. Every two days, in fact.

China checked her watch. Ten to seven-thirty, when the show began. It was every Saturday night. Christmas Eve, though, there was a special show. There were two CDs. Everyone loved that.

"Here you are, Miss China." China was pulled out of her thoughts as the man gave her the order. "Just China, Brewster, please. And thank you." Brewster nodded and headed off to serve the person next to her. She sipped her hot chocolate, thankful for the warming flavour after the cold outside. Thinking, she dipped a cookie into the beverage and nibbled at it.

"Hey, Brewster?" She said, making the man come over. "Do you need any help on Saturdays? Cause I need some money." She paused. "And you need some help." Brewster thought a moment. "Yes, China, that would be great. Please come tomorrow sometime to fill out forms and get some training." With that, he headed away again.

A screech silenced the crowd, and then made them murmur. But everyone turned to the small stage. A boy was standing there, with shaggy, light blond hair with dark brown tips, dark brown eyes, and eyebrows that slanted downward. His skin was olive. China frowned. That wasn't Keith. Keith was pale with almost white hair, gray eyes... But they were the same age.

"Um. Hi, everyone. K.K. is sick, and I'm a good buddy of his, and apparently I can sing, so... Here I am." He gave a weak smile. Oh, well. China raised her pale hand. The boy looked at her. "Um... I'm Butch. Y-yes?" He nodded to me.

"Could you play Only Me, please?" Butch looked surprised, but he nodded anyway. He grabbed a nearby guitar, a mahogany one. He took a deep breath, then strummed his guitar and began the song.

**Oh, not me, oh**

**When? Me not know**

**Me, lonely me**

**Leave not now**

**Keep me so**

**Away now not**

**Leave me not now**

**Keep me so**

**Well, you won't leave, not on me**

China was impressed. He was so good, maybe even better than K.K. himself. Butch played a short instrumental part, than sang again.

**Oh, not me oh**

**When? Me not know**

**Me, lonely me**

**Leave not now**

**Keep me so**

**Well, you won't leave, not on me**

She sighed. This next part was her favourite part. Her friend, Agent S, had it, but China wanted it for herself.

**And when we go~**

**We might not meet again, so~**

**Don't let me let go**

**So don't let me let go**

**Tonight~**

Butch repeated the chorus again, and the song ended. He smiled at China. "That was _perfect_!" She blurted out. Butch reached behind him and grabbed a CD from his big bag. "Here ya go!" He handed it to Brewster, who gave it to China. She grasped it and held on tightly to it. One dream had finally come true.


End file.
